MAT2K1 Special
by Ashura Hedgehog
Summary: It helps if you read my Mystery Anime Theater 2001 series before reading this. The effects of Kanashii no Imi has hit Ashura and has drove him towards the point of suicide. Will a wild idea from Sasami help save Ashura? This will lead into Season 2 of MAT
1. Default Chapter

Mystery Anime Theater 2001 (MAT2K1)  
Special Episode 1 -   
Chapter 1: Ghosts of the Past  
By Ashura Hedgehog  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Robotnik and Metal Sonic are property of SEGA  
and Sonic Team  
Princess Ayeka and Sasami are property of Pioneer and AIC  
Vegeta and Future Trunks are property of Funimation and Akira Toriyama  
Ashura and Seiyuka are property of ME!  
Merc and Sabian are property of MercStar.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Satellite of Eggs.  
  
The latest addition to the long line of Satellites sent up into  
space since Dr. Clayton Forrestor did it over a decade ago with the  
Satellite of Love. Over its short existance, it has gathered many crew  
members. Its first were two males, a female and a hedgehog, followed   
by a female, two males and a hedgehog, another female, a cabbit   
and, more recently, a male, a robot and an egg. In other words, its   
beginning to get a tad crowded.  
  
In the "Co-Captain's" room was Ashura the Hedgehog, one of the  
first to arrive. Red quills, blue eyes, and Sonic-like shoes basically  
described what he looked like. His room was a mess, although it was  
livable. On his bed was his drawing materials, comic books and his  
walkman. Since it was still late, he was asleep, but not a good one.   
Ever since Jeff arrived on the S.O.E, he experiences nightmares of what  
would have happened had he, the crew and some of their friends had  
failed to save Sasami, his intended victim.  
  
In the room beside that belonged to MercStar, or Merc to his   
friends. As one could tell from just looking at his room, he was one who  
loved weaponry. Rumor has it that he has room hidden somewhere that has  
more weaponry than both Russia, the United States, and Planet Jurai ever  
had in a lifetime. For some odd reason, he wasn't there. No one had seen  
him since the past morning.  
  
Beside Merc's room was the room that belongs to the resident   
"couple" of the Satellite, namely Seiyuka Jurai and the future version  
of Trunks Briefs. Their room was as basic as basic could be. Although  
the two were a couple, the farthest they've ever hit was "first base".  
Sonic and Vegeta both warned them if they went any farther, they were  
videotaping it and sending it to everyone they know as blackmail. At the  
time, the two were asleep in each others arms, Seiyuka snoring like a  
freight train.  
  
On the other side of the hallway was the rooms where Princesses  
Ayeka and Sasami slept in. If one saw how it looked inside, you would  
be blinded by the sparking cleaness and the various jewelery there.  
When the two arrived on the Satellite of Eggs, they DEMANDED that their  
rooms be the best. Eggman had really outdone himself. Both rooms were  
cleaned every day, if not by Sasami then by the worker-bots on board.  
  
Beside their rooms was that of Sonic the Hedgehog, the   
superspeedster of South Island, Okayama, and the Satellite of Eggs. If  
one didn't know what he liked to do for a living, his room gave it away,  
as it had various posters and models of things that went fast. The only   
thing that wasn't like that was a picture of him and his furry and his   
human friends, which included people like Sabian, Ayeka, "Tails" and   
Tenchi. Around Sonic's arm in the pic was that of his "girlfriend",   
Amy Rose Hedgehog. Around the arm of Sonic's "other", better known as   
Shadow the Hedgehog, was a yellow furred, purple-haired girl known as   
Mina(Read the upcomming Sonic Muyo Adventures to learn about her.)  
  
Beside Sonic's room was that of Sabian Starwalker. If there was  
one person very few to get to know, it was him. This person was one to  
steal the glory from someone, should he be able to. The one person who  
truly didn't enjoy having Sabian around was Sonic. He feared that with  
his weaponry, Sabian could go rouge and turn everyone here into salami.  
Like Merc, he, also, hasn't been seen since the morning.  
  
Beside Merc's room was the workshop and one of the few spare rooms  
now inhabited by Dr. Ivo Robotnik, Metal Sonic and Togepi. For the   
longest time, those three were the ones torturing everyone else. Then, a  
few day ago, the three mysteriously arrived at the Satellite, not   
knowing who sent them up there. After the initial maiming, Sasami  
was able to get the gang to accept Eggman as one of them. At this   
moment, he was busy making a device to figure out HOW he got here.  
  
Snoozing on the couch was the Saiyan Prince, Vegeta. Like Sabian,  
this is one person very few people got to know. He was the one who, if  
he didn't like you, he would vaporize you on the spot. The one person  
he DIDN'T mind having around, besides perhaps his own son, was Seiyuka  
herself, although he promiced a quick death if she ever broke his heart.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Morning had soon arrived at the Satellite of Eggs. But, it was not  
destined to be a good one. Normally, at 6:45 AM EDT, the sounds of  
birds chirping would wake up the group, save Sasami, who would wake up  
30 minutes earlier to cook breakfast. Today, a "new" alarm would be   
tested, and most of the group would hate it.  
  
"Nuh-nuh-no....stay away from her....leave her alone...." Ashura  
muttered in his sleep, the same dream replaying in his head. As it got  
to the bad part of it, something snapped him out of it: A speaker right  
next to his ears, a song BURSTING through his eardrums....  
  
"DRAGON,DRAGON,DRAGONBALL! DRAGONBALL Z!"  
  
"YAAAAHHHHH!" Ashura shouted as he clutched his ears in pain. He  
turned, saw the speakers and smashed it over a wall in anger. A few  
seconds later, sounds of blasting and electricity filled the hallway.  
"Ugh, whatta way to start the day." Ashura jumped out of bed, put on his  
shoes and trudged his way to the bridge, where the smell of bacon, eggs,  
sausage and other good stuff filled the air. There, he found everyone  
on the bridge. Both Sabian and Merc were there, with third degree burns.  
"I told'ya it was a bad idea..."  
  
"Well, it was funny when we thought about it." Merc said, still  
snickering.  
  
"Yeah, well, you forget how testy some people are when they don't  
get sleep, Merc." Ayeka said as she passed by them.  
  
"Aw, bite me, Ayeka." Sabian said.  
  
"Would you pipe down SO WE CAN EAT?!?!" Eggman shouted. The group  
stared at Eggman, then continued eating. Several minutes later, the  
group went on to do their normal routines. Vegeta, Merc, Sabian, Sonic,  
Metal Sonic and Trunks began training, Sasami and Ayeka did some   
cleaning, and Seiyuka went on scavaging inside the "Box of Miscellanious  
Stuff" Sonic found before the Power Rangers movie viewing. Ashura, on  
the other hand, had not even left the kitchen table. He was still   
thinking about the dream.  
  
'Why won't this thing leave me alone!?' he thought to himself.  
'What did I do to deserve this torture?' He looked at his half-eaten  
food, picked up the plate and tossed it at the wall. "WHAT ON EARTH DID  
I DO?!" Ashura buried his face in his hands and began crying again.  
"Is it punishment for what I was in my OLD WORLD?! For not being a  
great person?!"  
  
"What do you mean, Ashy-chan?" a person asked. Ashura turned and  
saw Seiyuka standing there, dressed up in Ryoko's OAV battle suit,   
although it defenantly didn't look good on her.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." Ashura said. '"Ashy-chan"? I guess  
that time we spent with Drag Girl Kacee caused her to do this.'  
  
"Aw, c'mon, buddy! You can tell me!" Seiyuka said, sitting beside  
him.  
  
"I said it's nothing. Leave me alone!" Ashura said, his tone   
getting louder.  
  
"Please tell me. I won't do anything...." Seiyuka began.  
  
"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU FREAK!" Ashura shouted out. Seiyuka  
was taken back by this. She was genuinly hurt by what he called her.  
  
"FINE! If you don't need me around, I WON'T BE AROUND FOR YOU!!!"  
Seiyuka shouted. She got up and began to stomp off before Ashura latched  
himself to her waist.  
  
"PLEASE DON'T GO!!!" Ashura said. "I'm....sorry. Please don't go."  
She saw how much he regretted what he said in his face. Seiyuka softened  
up, pulled Ashura off her, bent down and hugged him. "Besides Merc....  
you're the only person I can really talk to as a friend....don't go,   
I beg you."  
  
"I won't leave ya, Ashy-chan. I promise." Seiyuka said, stroking  
his quills. "Mind telling me what's wrong? Please?"  
  
"O-okay. Promise you won't think I'm crazy?" Ashura said, wiping  
his tears away.  
  
"Ashura, Vegeta's more crazier than what you may say." Seiyuka   
said with a smile on her face. The two returned to the table and sat  
down. "Now, what's up?"  
  
"It's a long story, but here it goes." Ashura said, taking a deep  
breath. "You see, the person you see here is not the real me."  
  
"Really?" Seiyuka said in surprise. Ashura nodded.  
  
"The real me is an 18-year-old human....a mistake..." Ashura said.  
"Everything that could happen to a person could, should, and may have  
happened to me." He pulled off his right glove. Everything was normal  
about it except for his middle and ring fingers. The two fingers were  
connected to a point, bent down at the knuckle and it crossed. "Here's  
an example. Go ahead, touch it. Cringe at it. Call me a freak if you  
want." Seiyuka took ahold of it and looked at it.  
  
"You poor thing." She whispered. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be." Ashura said. "Everyone else wasn't." He took back his  
hand and put his glove back on. "I was probably the most unpopular   
person around. Over 200 pounds, fatter than Homer Simpson, hated by  
everyone save a handful. I tried to make friends, but they all ignored  
me. My homelife wasn't different, either."  
  
"How so?" Seiyuka asked  
  
"In the seventh grade, my dad left my family. He visited me and  
my brother every weekend....until it suddenly stopped. What's worse,  
he stopped it on Christmas Eve!" Tears began rolling down his face   
again.A tear rolled down Seiyuka's as well. "My mom suffered a heart   
attack because of all the pain of the divorce, my little brother has   
turned into a demon by his vicious attacks on me and my family   
abandoned us just as we needed them the most." Ashura turned his back   
towards Seiyuka and curled up. "It was days like that I just wanted to   
kill myself."  
  
"Did you have people to talk to about this?" Seiyuka asked  
  
"Yeah, a few. Merc included." Ashura said. "The only way I kept  
myself from going insane were my drawings and the internet....until  
I was brought to this world along with Merc and two others. When those   
three returned back to my world for a while, I stayed in this world,   
hoping to begin life anew. I was wrong again. Here, there, everywhere,   
I'm tortured by people who have no heart or don't care about my or   
others feelings. Eggman's fanfiction showings, Jeff's appearance,   
Sonic's tauntings about how I helped out Kacee and thinking it was   
because I "loved" her. It never ends!"  
  
"Aw, I never knew..." Seiyuka began before Ashura cut her off.  
  
"Seiyuka, can you do me a favor?" Ashura asked. She looked at him  
quizically. "Kill me. KILL ME NOW! I WANT IT TO END!" This took her  
by surprise.  
  
"I....I can't do that!" Seiyuka said. Ashura began shaking   
hysterically.  
  
"I..if you wuh-won't do it..., I will...!" Ashura said,   
hyperventellating. He saw through his tear-filled eyes a butcher knife  
laying on the table. He grabbed it and raised it over his head. "The  
torturing ends here!" Before he even begun to bring it down, Seiyuka had  
rushed over and slapped him across the face. The knife skittered across  
the kitchen. Ashura looked up at the girl. "Whu-why? Why won't you let  
me end this?"  
  
"Ashura, to kill oneself to escape your pain isn't the solution."  
Seiyuka said, crouching down to his level, tears falling down her face.  
"You have people here you can talk to. We're here for you, Ashy." She  
smiled at him. "We all care for you. I know I do, 'cause I love you  
like a brother." Ashura looked at her.  
  
"You...love me...?" Ashura said. He stumbled towards her and   
wrapped his small arms around her neck. "Thu-that's a first. I'm so   
happy." Seiyuka began stroking the back of his head. At that time, the  
others had ran in to see what the commotion was.  
  
"What's going on here?" Sonic asked. He looked and saw the two  
on the floor.  
  
"Seiyuka, what happened?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Ashura isn't doing too well, guys." Seiyuka said. "The stress   
from the fics and other stuff beforehand has gotten to him."  
  
"How bad?" Merc asked.  
  
"It's too much for him. He tried to kill himself." Seiyuka said.  
  
[GOOD! He deserves it!] Metal said.  
  
"SHUT IT, METAL SONIC!" Seiyuka shouted, going Super Saiyan 2.  
  
"What do you think we should do?" Ayeka asked. The group began  
to think of different ideas, some good, some stupid. Then, all of a  
sudden, Sasami came up with a great idea.  
  
"I know! We should get him a girlfriend!" she shouted cheerfully.  
"That'll get his mind off of everything!" Merc's eyes went wide.  
  
"We tried that just before we came to the the satellite!" he said  
"It'll never work!"  
  
"Let's try it now! I'm sure it'll work out this time!" Sasami said  
  
"Y'know, that is a great idea." Ayeka said. "But, uh, how do we  
get off the satellite to find the "perfect girl" for him?"  
  
"Simple, you idiots!" Eggman said. "Have you forgotten about the  
cabbit that you had me bring here?!" He lifted Ryo-ohki from her perch   
(Sasami's head).  
  
"Oh, yeah. Forgot we had her." Sabian said, grinning sheepishly.  
  
"Argh, I'm surrounded by idiots." Eggman muttered.  
  
"But, how do we get out?" Trunks said.  
  
"Luckly, I forgot to put up the escape shield after the little  
Power Rangers battle." Eggman said.  
  
"Okay, then. We head back to Earth, find a bunch of hedgehog babes  
for Ashy, then we head on back with them and see who he likes!" Sonic   
said. Agreeing to this, the group began to leave. Before he did, Trunks   
went up to Seiyuka.  
  
"You going to be okay?" Trunks asked her.  
  
"Yeah, he just needs someone by his side at the moment." she said.  
She kisses Trunks on the cheek before he leaves, then returns her   
attention back to Ashura.  
  
"Why can't it end....? Why?" Ashura muttered.  
  
"Don't worry, Ashura. It's okay. Let it all out." Seiyuka said.  
She, then, heard snoring. She pulled him back and saw him sleeping.  
"Silly Ashy-chan!" She picked up the hedgehog and carried him back to  
his bed. As she turned to leave his room, she turned around and looked  
at Ashura. She walked back over to him and knealed beside him.   
"Ashura,....if that was bothering you that much, you should have told   
us. We would of listened." His head turned as if to look at her. "Heh...  
silly Ashura." She brushed back some of her hair, leaned over and   
lightly kissed Ashura on the lips. "I would have went with you, had you   
came as a human....if I wasn't with Trunks." Then, she got up and left   
his room, a small smile on her face, knowing she helped him out the best  
she could. If she stayed just a tad longer, she would have seen Ashura  
smile at what she did and said.  
  
"Thank you, Seiyuka." he muttered before going out like a light.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thus ends the first chapter of the MAT2K1 special. Sorry this part  
was so angst-filled. You see, the Ashura character was created by   
MercStar in a story he never got around to finishing in which me, him   
and two of our friends went from the real world to the anime world due  
to a mysterious force. I have no idea how life is for my friends, but  
mine flat-out reeks! I'm just glad I still have friends around.  
  
Anywhoozel, this story will not only reveal the masterminds   
(and the permament MADS) of Dr. Robotnik, Metal Sonic and Togepi's   
arrival on the Satellite of Eggs, but also will be the end for eight   
members, and the addition of five new ones(Who are the five? Well, two  
of them are robots. One wants you to "check him out" and the other  
"is different".)  
  
As always, read and review.  
Ashura Hedgehog. 


	2. Chapter 2

Mystery Anime Theater 2001 (MAT2K1)  
Special Episode 001  
Chapter 2 - Talent Search for Love  
By Ashura Hedgehog  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I've already done the disclaimers once. I'm not doing it again!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Within an hour of their decision of finding a girlfriend for the  
distraught Ashura, the crew of the Satellite of Eggs are gone and were  
heading for their home: Earth. They used Ryo-ohki as their mode of  
escape (besides, the Death Egg Space Suit couldn't fit them all.)  
  
"Well, gang. Ready to do this?" Sonic said.  
  
"Heh, I agreed to go with you, NOT to find some girl!" Robotnik  
said. "I'm going to find WHO threw me up on that Satellite and take   
them out!"  
  
"It's a waste of time." Vegeta said. "I'm just heading back home  
and check on Bulma."  
  
"Fine with us." Merc said.  
  
"Whatever." Sonic said. He turned to Sasami, who was piloting  
Ryo-ohki. "Hey, Sammy! We near Station Square?"  
  
"Been over it for a few seconds." Sasami said.  
  
"Sweet!" Sonic said, pulling out the airboard from the Shadow  
crisis. "Teleport me to the top of Ryo-ohki!" At that, the hedgehog was  
on top of the cabbit/ship, the airboard on his feet. "Catch ya on the  
flip side!" With that, Sonic backflipped off the ship. "Station Square,  
SONIC THE HEDGEHOG IS BACK!!!! WHOOO-HOOO!" One thing came to the   
others minds as he left.  
  
"Showoff!" they said in unison. Pretty soon, the others began  
leaving. Merc, Vegeta, and Trunks left for Satan City, and Robotnik,  
Metal Sonic and Togepi headed in the direction of Gizmonics Institute,  
where Deep Egg 13 was located. Sabian, Ayeka and Sasami headed in the  
direction of the Masaki residence.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As Sonic completed his fall, landing flawlessly on the ground,  
he began sliding down the hill until he reached a cafe at the bottom of  
the hill. As he screeched to a stop, he began regretting coming there,  
as Amy Rose, a pink quilled hedgehog who has a bigger crush on Sonic  
as Ayeka and Ryoko has on Tenchi.  
  
"SONIC! YOU'RE HERE!" Amy screeched as she and a friend with her  
saw the blue hedgehog. Her friend was a purple-quilled female  
hedgehog, her head quills curled down like Amy's. She wore a blue   
jacket, white tank-top, blue mini-skirt, and purple boots with buckles   
on the ankles. Every few seconds, she would slighly flinch, as if she   
was in pain.  
  
"Uh....hi, Amez!" Sonic said as the pink quilled girl hugged him.  
  
"Where have you been?! I missed ya!" Amy squeeled. Sonic pryed  
her off him.  
  
"Busy. That's all I'm gonna say." Sonic said. Then, he noticed  
the other girl. "Hey, who's she?"  
  
"Who, her?" Amy said, looking at her friend. "That's Crystallis.  
She just came to Station Square."  
  
"Pleased to meet you." Crystallis said, her voice weak, yet  
innocent.  
  
"Great! There's one!" Sonic said. This confused the girls.  
  
"Wha...what do you mean?" Crystallis asked.  
  
"Me and some of my other friends are looking for a girlfriend for  
a pal of mine." Sonic said. "He was at the point of going insane and  
we decided to find him one to pull him back."  
  
"Is he nice?" Crystallis asked. Sonic nodded. "Is it okay to meet  
him?"  
  
"Sure! While we're at it, we'll try to find some other   
canidates." Sonic said.  
  
"Okay." Crystallis said, smiling. Amy waved as the two left her  
behind.  
  
"::sigh:: I wish I could help. Then again....," Amy said.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gizmonics Institute.  
  
Until the day Eggman moved in, the place was deserted. The one  
place in the world where everyone was an inventor shut down a few  
months after Dr. Forrestor released the Satellite of Love and allowed  
himself to die and become a star baby. The reason of the shut down:  
apparently, an ex-janitor by the name of Joel Robinson had slapped the  
place with a HUGE lawsuit, siteing many things from unlawful   
imprisonment to torture. Until a few hours after the "Kanashii no Imi"  
showing, it was a perfect place for his operations. Now, Eggman wanted  
it back and to take out whoever sent them there.  
  
Arriving there, after a quick stop at Eggman Land to retrieve his  
Egg Walker, Robotnik, Metal Sonic and Togepi had made their way to the  
elevator leading to Deep Egg 13. As they elevator decended down the  
shaft, some rock music began blaring in the speakers.  
  
"Sure beats crappy elevator music." Eggman said.  
  
[Mm-hmm.]Metal said, bobbing his head to the beat. As the   
elevator reached the bottom, the two prepared to leave it guns blazing.  
Instead, as they left, their jaws hit the ground in disbelief (Togepi   
just giggled).   
  
At the doorway was four people. The first was a old man with long   
white hair and beard. He wore the worst yellow and black outfit in  
existance. He had a cylinder-shaped hat with a red ribbon symbol with  
the letters "RR" on it. The next was a young girl whose blonde hair  
was put up as if she was imitating Bart Simpson. She wore a white dress  
with red designs and a giant metal "jacket". The third was was pure  
white man wearing a blue cloak and carrying his brain. The last was a  
woman with curly blonde hair tied up in a bad ponytail.  
  
"Well, I see the last tenant has come back." The girl said.  
  
"Care for me to send him back to the Satellite?" the cloaked man  
said to the woman.  
  
"No. He could be useful." The woman said. She turned to the old  
man. "Has the replacements been found?"  
  
"Not yet. We just need to find the girl." he said.  
  
"Good." the woman said. "Y'know, Ivo, you are welcome to join  
our group."  
  
"Fat chance!" Eggman said, pulling out a pistol. "You throw me  
out of MY base, take it over, and NOW you want ME to join you?!"  
  
"You took my beloved son's lab! I'm just here to get it back!"  
the woman said. Eggman looked in shock.  
  
"Your son...? That means you're...." Eggman said in shock.  
  
[I never would have guessed....] Metal said  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A few hours passed and the S.O.E crew was back on Ryo-ohki with  
a number of hedgehog girls, including Crystallis and the stowed-away  
Amy Rose. Merc had decided to bring along his new gal-pal, a blonde  
angel named Angel (lame name, huh?). She already made a great   
impression to the group by giving Vegeta a black eye and threating to  
turn Sonic into a hedgehog-kabob.  
  
"Man, I never knew women could be so violent!" Sonic said.  
  
"That's nothing compared to Sara back where I live." Sabian said.  
"She tries to kill any girl who even THINKS of getting near me!"  
  
"Merc, so help me, if she attacks me again, she's dead!" Vegeta  
said.  
  
"Well, maybe if you hadn't called me a bimbo, I wouldn't have  
punched you in the eye. I SHOULD have impaled you!" Angel said.  
  
"Woah! Let's not start a fire fight in space." Trunks said  
  
"::sigh:: I know those two are gonna be JUST like Ryoko and   
Ayeka." Sasami said. Ryo-ohki meowed in responce. In no time flat, the  
ship was back at the Satellite of Eggs. All those who hadn't seen it  
before looked at it in awe. After a small tour of the place, the girls  
were led to the bridge, where Ashura and Seiyuka were talking about  
nothing in particular.  
  
"Ah, I see the boys and girls are back in town!" Seiyuka said.  
  
"Very funny." Merc said.  
  
"Heh, I see you not only brought those girls, but you brought   
yours, too, Merc." Ashura said, refering to Angel.  
  
"Nice seeing you again, hog-boy." Angel said with a smirk. She  
then noticed that Ashura had a disapproving look on his face. "Hey,   
what's wrong?"  
  
"Who in their right mind would think it was okay to bring a  
batch of supermodel-wannabes to be my "girlfriend"?" Ashura said, very  
annoyed.  
  
"So? Maybe one of us will be your girlfriend?" one of the   
hedgehog girls said, trying to cozy up to Ashura.  
  
"Get lost. Now." Ashura said. That girl turned around, "humph"ed,  
and left the bridge. "Everyone else, in a line." With that, the other  
girls got in a line. Ashura went to each one of them and glanced at  
them carefully. The replies were the same. "Nope. Nuh-uh. No way.   
Forget it. Goodbye. You are the weakest link. He's in the corridor,   
third door on the left." Amy Rose dashed out of the room. "Lessee, no.  
No. Nope. No way, jose. Forget it, babe. What a SLUT!" Then, he got to  
Crystallis, who was down on her knees, clutching her chest, obiviously  
in serious pain. "Hey, are you okay?"  
  
"Yuh-yes. I am fine." she replied.  
  
"Like, why in the world would you help a piece of trash like   
her?" one of the girls said. Ashura replied by pulling out the   
Deathscythe Hell scythe, activating it and holding it by the girl's  
neck.  
  
"Anything like that again, and I'm making you flatter that   
Ayeka." Ashura said. Ayeka, at that point, would have fried Ashura for  
that remark, but seeing how the hedgehog girl deserved the threat, she  
backed down. Ashura, then, turned his attention back to Crystallis.  
"You sure you're okay? You look like you're in pain."  
  
"Trust me." Crystallis said, clutching Ashura's right hand with  
her left hand. At that moment, her pain stopped. She looked up at  
Ashura and smiled. "See?" At that moment, Ashura got a good look at  
Crystallis. His sky blue eyes met her dark purple eyes. He knew he had  
found the perfect person.  
  
"I think we found a winner, folks!" Sonic said, walking in with  
Amy latched on to him.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Sabian said. "But, uh, what do we do with the   
others?"  
  
"Simple, take Amy home and blast the others into oblivion!"  
Angel said.  
  
"For the way the acted, they should get blasted." Seiyuka said.  
"Why not? We haven't gotten any good target practice since Team Rocket  
came here." While Sasami pryed Amy off and helped her return to Station  
Square, Vegeta, Trunks, Seiyuka and Sabian began enjoying their target  
practice in outer space. While the others began preparing a room for  
Crystallis, she and Ashura began getting to know each other more.  
  
"Wow...heh,heh...I can't believe it." Crystallis said, blushing  
slightly.  
  
"What's that?" Ashura asked.  
  
"Well, you're the first boy ever to act nice to me...." she said.  
  
"What do ya mean?" Ashura said.  
  
"Well, because of the pains, all the other boys I've known have  
always called me a freak, helpless, baby,...." Crystallis said, nearly  
at the verge of going through one of her pain spells again.  
  
"Wow. I'm sorry they treat you that way, Cryst." Ashura said. "At  
least here you won't hafta worry about people like that. Well, maybe  
except for Vegeta." He chuckled at that. That got a small giggle out  
of Crystallis. Not having noticing it at first, but since she had   
removed her jacket, Ashura noticed a scar that went from her left  
shoulder and apparently down her chest. "Ow, what happend to you?"  
  
"Oh, this?" she said, pointing to the beginning of her scar.  
"It's something I've had since I was little." She began pull off her  
shirt to show him the rest.  
  
"NO! DON'T!" Ashura shouted, grabbing her hands.  
  
"Wha...what's wrong?" Crystallis asked. Then it dawned on her.  
"You're just like the rest. You think that I'm a freak, huh?"  
  
"What?! Nononononononono!" he said, waving his hands defensively.  
"It's just that....well,...." He pinched his nose. "You were about to  
show a bit too much skin." Crystallis blushed at that.  
  
"Sorry." she said. "I didn't mean to."  
  
"Hey, it's okay. Really!" Ashura said. Crystallis then began to  
stare at Ashura. "Uh, what's wrong? Is there something on me?" She  
shook her head. He got a bit worried. "Then mmmmMMMMMPPPPPPPHHHH!?!"  
Before Ashura could finish, Crystallis had Ashura in a liplock. This  
took him by surprise. So did Sonic and Ayeka, who came to tell their  
new member that her room was ready.  
  
"Ye-ow! Not even two hours and she's trying to give him the  
tounge!" Sonic said. "As long as it isn't me and Amy, I'm cool with   
it." Ashura, whose eyes were STILL open in shock, saw the two and his  
eyes went so wide, they would have fallen out. When she released the   
kiss, Ashura did the one thing he could do: faint.  
  
"Uh, did I do something wrong?" Crystallis asked, conserned for  
her new boyfriend.  
  
"No." Ayeka said, giggling at that. "I'm just guessing that's his  
first kiss." Ashura, still in a daze, nodded. "Anyway, we just came to  
say your room is ready,....Crystallis, is it?" the hedgehog nodded.  
  
"We better get the first time Romeo back on his feet!" Sonic   
said. "We've prepared everything for him and Crysty's first date!"  
  
"First WHAT?!?!" Ashura said, shooting straight up. "Sonic, tell  
me you're joking!"  
  
"Nope. 'Sides, who knows WHEN the fanfics will start, so we best  
get it in while we can." Sonic said.  
  
"I hate you." Ashura said. "::sigh:: When and where?"  
  
"Lessee, tonight back in Station Square. It's a dinner and a   
movie deal." he said.  
  
"Whoopie. Cliche city. Why don't you guys just send the fics   
we've read down to the theater while you're at it?" Ashura said,  
sarcastically.  
  
"Very funny, Ashura." Ayeka said.  
  
"Fics? What are fics?" Crystallis asked. The three looked at her  
in shock.  
  
"Should we?" Ashura whispered.  
  
"If we do, you're going in there, too." Sonic whispered back.  
  
"We'll all go back in." Ayeka said. "Besides, we need all the  
practice we can get."  
  
"Okay. Let's do this." Ashura said. He turned to Crystallis.   
"Well, looks like our 'date' is getting a change of lo-cal."  
  
"What do you mean, Ashura?" Crystallis asked, as Ashura went over  
to a computer and began typing something and hitting the enter key.  
"Wha....what's going on?"  
  
"We're getting you prepared for the future. Then, we'll have our  
resident cook do our dinner." Ashura said. Crystallis didn't know what  
he meant, but she went with it. At that, Ashura slammed down on all  
three colored buttons, activating the Fanfic Sign.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?!?!" Sabian shouted as he and the   
others raced in.  
  
"It's a practice run for Crystallis!" Ashura yelled back.  
  
"I guess it could be one for me, eh?" Angel said.  
  
"Yeah, so let's move, cause we have FANFIC SIIIIIIIIIIIGN!"  
Ashura shouted as the group dashed into the theater. The fics Ashura  
chose were the ones the read before. It was smooth sailing for most  
of the ride, until they got to the lemons. The first one got them real  
sick. The second one, the theater screen got torn up AGAIN! All in all,  
the newbies were ready for anything that was sent to them.  
  
"Is that you guys go through up here?" Crystallis asked. The   
group, except for Angel, nodded. "Pretty tough life."  
  
"Yeah, but we make it through somehow." Sasami said.  
  
"Now I see why Ashura nearly went insane. That   
"Crap-nashii no Ikky" was just horrible!" Angel said, shuddering.  
  
"Well, after that, I need to get something back into my stomach."  
Sonic said. "Hey, Sammy. Wanna cook something with me?"  
  
"Sure! While we're at it, we'll cook something for Ashura and  
Crystallis!" Sasami said. As the two walked off, the others noticed the  
Egg Light was flashing.  
  
"Hey, Sonic and Sasami! Come back here! We're getting a   
transmittion from Deep Egg 13!" Trunks shouted. As the two returned,  
Seiyuka went and pushed the button. But, on the screen was NOT Dr.  
Eggman, but an old man that Trunks, Vegeta and Merc reconised.  
  
"DR. GERO?!?!" The three shouted.  
  
"Ah, nice to meet you three again!" Gero said. "You're wondering  
where the Eggman is, aren't you?" Everyone nodded. "Well, he's here and  
back on our side!" As Gero stepped away, everyone saw the fat scientist  
and his companions, along with three others. Ayeka, Sasami and Sonic  
reconised the girl immediately.  
  
"YUGI?!?!" The trio shouted.  
  
"But, Metal Ryoko destroyed you!" Sonic said.  
  
"You ever hear of teleportation, brillo-pad boy?" Yugi said.   
Ashura reconised the last two.  
  
"I don't believe it! If it isn't Pearl Forrestor and the Observer  
himself!" he said. "What made you two come back to that dump?!"  
  
"Simple, you miniscule simpleton." Observer said. "Because Ivo  
Robotnik wasn't doing his job."  
  
"Yeah, you just can't have people screwing around with delicate  
work, you know." Pearl said. "But, now, we must prepare for the future  
of the work my son started so long ago."  
  
"Son?" Sabian asked.  
  
"Yeah, she had a son named Clayton who died a while back doing  
these things." Ashura said.  
  
"First, we must get rid of those who pose a major threat to the  
experiment." Pearl said. "Brain Guy, do your stuff!"  
  
"My pleasure." Observer said. We walked over to the screen and  
began bobbing his head real fast, the "whoo-whoo"ing sound   
reverberating through the base. At the Satellite, Vegeta, Sasami,   
Trunks, Ryo-ohki, and Sabian began feeling funny.  
  
"Hey, what's going..." Trunks began to say before disappearing  
along with the others with a pop.  
  
"SASAMI! RYO-OHKI!" Ayeka shouted.  
  
"SABIAN!" Sonic shouted, completely off-guard  
  
"TRUNKS! VEGETA!" Seiyuka shouted. "BRING THEM BACK!"  
  
"Ah, all in due time, dear. Now, for their replacements."   
Observer said. Once again, the head bobbing and the SFX began again.  
This time, two people and two robots appeared. The woman was about  
19 years old, wearing a red multi-piece armor with a black two-piece  
bikini under it. The man was about in his twenties, maybe thirties,  
wearing a blue-green jumpsuit with the name "NELSON" on the tag.   
The first robot was gold-and-black with a beak and a head net and black  
odd-shaped eyes. The second was red, had a gumball machine for a head,  
a toy barrel for a body and two non-working arms.  
  
"Where the hell are we?" The gold robot asked.  
  
"I'd say we're in a otaku's convention." the red robot said,   
noticing the people there.  
  
"I'd say we're somewhere we shouldn't." the girl said.  
  
"I'd say Mrs. Forrrestor caught us." the man said, noticing who  
was on the Viewscreen.  
  
"Right you are, Nel-stoner." Pearl said.  
  
"Waitaminute! If he knows who she is, that means...."Ashura said.  
before realizing who some of their new pals are. "You three must be  
Mike Nelson, Crow T. Robot and Tom Servo!"  
  
"In the flesh, porcupine!" Tom said.  
  
"I'm a hedgehog." Ashura said. Merc went over to the girl.  
  
"And who might you be?" he asked.  
  
"My name is Sara. You happen to know where Sabian is?" she said.  
  
"Yeah, down there!" Merc said, pointing to the screen. Sara  
pulled out her sword and began to charge the screen before an energy  
field blocked her path. "Hmm. That wasn't there before."  
  
"Now for the coup de grace!" Pearl said. "Yugi, your turn!"  
  
"My pleasure, Ma'am." she said. With just a thought, the   
Satellite of Eggs began changing shape. All of a sudden, the Satellite  
of Eggs, a miniature Death Egg, had become....dog-boned shaped. It  
had become the Satellite of Love.  
  
"Oh, joy." Crow said, unethusiastically. "We're home."  
  
"Oh, boy. Welp, looks like we're roomies!" Mike said. "C'mon,  
guys. Let's see if our rooms are still here." As Mike and the bots  
left, the others broke their silence by screaming their heads off in  
anger.  
  
"AAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH! I SWEAR I WILL _KILL_ THEM ALL!"  
Seiyuka shouted, pounding the ground in anger.  
  
"I'll never get home again, I'll never see my friends, my family,  
NO ONE!" Crystallis said, on the verge of tears.  
  
"I JUST WANT TO BREAK SOMETHING!!!" Merc said, punching a hole in  
the wall behind him.  
  
"Ow..." Sonic said, wincing because of what happened.  
  
"Look, guys. It'll be fine. We'll make it." Ashura said.  
  
"Oh, sure! You're the only one that has a piece of home with   
you!" Sara said, putting her sword to his neck. "Because of those   
freaks, I'll never be able to see Sabian again!"  
  
"Woahwoahwoah!" Angel said. "Look, if Merc, Ayeka and the others  
could survive something like this, then WE can!"  
  
"Yeah! Besides, we have veterans here! We have the originals  
here! We can do this!" Ashura said.  
  
"That's right. Perhaps, while we're at it, we'll find a way to  
free the others." Ayeka said.  
  
"So, who's with me?!" Ashura asked. At first, only Merc, Angel  
and Sonic advanced. "Sara, Seiyuka, Crystallis. You joining us?" The  
first to advance was Sara.  
  
"I'll do it. I'll do it for Sabian." she said. Next to advance   
was Seiyuka.  
  
"I'll do ANYTHING to have my Trunks back." Seiyka said. All was  
left was Crystallis.  
  
"C'mon, Cryst. It'll be okay." Ashura said.  
  
"A..are you going to be in there?" she asked.  
  
"Of course! I enjoy these things!" Ashura said. Crystallis slowly  
advanced towards Ashura, then wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Then, I'm with you." she said. Ashura returned the hug.  
  
"Thanks, Crystallis. It really means alot." Ashura whispered.  
  
"Heh, think Eggman and his new crew will get away trying to  
seperate us from the ones we love and attempting to break us that way?  
Yeah, right! We're stronger than that!" Sonic said. At that point,  
the fanfic sign decided to blare.  
  
"DAMN! ALREADY?! Tom shouted as he, Crow and Mike returned to the  
bridge.  
  
"Oh, WE GOT.....uh, what would this be?" Mike said.  
  
"FANFIC SIGN!" The S.O.E crew shouted.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
THE BEGINNING...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
MAT2K1 Theme (to the tune of the MST3K Love Theme)  
  
In the not-to-distant future,  
Somewhere in time and space.  
Mike Nelson, Ashura and their pals,  
Were caught in a nasty place.  
They try to survive the wrath of Pearl,  
Along with the Eggman, they try to rule the world.  
From Deep Egg 13 below, they set their sights above,  
to torture everyone on the second Satellite of Love.  
  
(S.O.L.2 Crew: GET US DOOOOOOOOOOOOOWN!)  
  
Pearl: We'll send them cheesy fanfics,  
The worst I can find! (Gero, Yugi, Metal, Observer: LALALA!)  
Eggman: We'll make them sit and read them all  
And we'll monitor their minds! (Crow: LALALA!)  
  
Now keep in mind they can't control,  
where the fanfics begin or end. (LALALA!)  
They'll try to keep their sanity,  
with the help of their way cool friends!  
  
WAY COOL ROLL CALL!  
MERCSTAR! (I'm nuts!)  
ANGEL!(I'm with 'stupid'.)  
SONIC!(Sega, not Archie!)  
CRYSTALLIS!(Why me?)  
AYEKA!(First princess!)  
SARA!(WHERE'S SABIAN?!)  
TOM SERVO!(I'm HUGE!)  
CROOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!(It's STILL one 'o'!)  
  
If you're wondering how they eat and breath,  
and other science facts (LALALA!)  
Just repeat to yourself, "It's just plain text,  
I should really just relax!"  
For Mystery Anime Theater 2001!  
TWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
---------------  
  
Ah, much lighter, yes?  
  
Sorry the whole story was a bit on the dark side, as I was in a pretty  
crappy mood when I wrote it.   
  
Can't wait for Season two? Can't wait to see what happens to them  
next? Hold your horses! You'll see it soon enough!  
  
As always, Read and Review.  
Ashura Hedgehog 


End file.
